Mister Newton
Mister Newton is a immensely popular youtube animated series based off the adventures of Johnny Newton and His Son James Newton who get's older throughout series and finally goes to university where he date's a beautiful young girl named arlene. Backstory (This section is backstory for Johnny Newton which show's us how he became the rich greed crazed millionaire he is) Johny Newton was born in 1982 in san francisco his dad was Richard Newton who worked in a New York hospital as a Ambulance Driver while his Mother was a surgeon in the same hospital. His brother was Vincent Newton who became a cop when he was 18 and was pretty keen on killing drug dealer's he even helped in a few drug bust's then a tragedy occurred Vincent died from a bullet to the heart from a infamous criminal known as the man in black who was a ominous hooded gang member who knocked out Vincent before shooting him with his eponymous silver pistol known as the 98 pistol.Later in the early 90's after university he (Johnny) decided to work for universal studios as a stuntman in many famous film's before joining a little film studios known as Moonbeam's studio as a actor and starred as a action film star but earlier in the late 80's he was a child actor star at the age of 12 since his grandad was a film producer so he showed up as a child actor in 7 of his film's.Johnny's most famous starring role through was in jungle storm a mediocre at best action film with johnny being part of a team of 9 commando's in the film rescuing the damsel who was Jessica Pink whom johnny later married in the early 2000's.In the early 2000's Johnny married Jessica and made her pregnant making her give birth to james then johnny became a alcoholic and would frequently verbally and physically abuse james but he gave up on alcohol.Later his son was revealed to have IPI virus a deadly virus which causes the victim to cough and vomit blood and suffer headaches so johnny payed for his son's emergency lung's and kidney transplant.After that they had a quiet life until jessica died via a sniper shooting her.Johnny was filled with guilt that he attempted seven suicide attempt's which all failed leaving john depressed then his son started liking gorillaz (The band) making johnny angry that his son liked another band and so these are the event's which shaped johnny into the terrible human he is. Johnny's mother and father died in a fire in 98. The pilot episode's plot The series started in 2012 with the family newton first episode which focuses on johny's normal exploit's as a rich millionaire.The episode start's with the family of johny and james waking up and having a side by side showing of their daily routines then johny send's james to school while johny set's out for buisness in his ford GT where he arrive's at the film studio.Johnny then direct's his film and we see many scenes since it's a thriller set in the eighties after that then johny releases it and it get's mixed reception so johny is quite happy then he head's to his mexican friend's house and assisist's him with drug dealing before leaving for home.The evening routine for james and johny is shown side by side again and then we see them both get into bed and the episode fade's to black showing the credit's.Many commenter's and youtuber's liked this episode more than season 2 and the pilot garnered five hundred like's and 7 dislike's. Soundtrack I'm Alright (Intro Theme for Season 1) City life (End Credit's Theme for Season 1 and 2) Feel Good inc (Intro Theme to Season 2) What I've Done (Intro theme for Season 3 and 4 aswell as the newton family spooky halloween special!) I'm Free (Theme song of Johny Newton) This is it by kenny loggin's (Credit's theme for Mister Newton the movie) Intro The Intro to Mr newton alway's begin's with good old johnny lighting a cigarette while watching TV before the opening credit's show up and we see his daily routine and at the end of the intro we see johnny drive away in his ford GT. Category:Animated Series Category:Public Domain Soundtrack Category:Adult Swim Series